


I'm Going To Give You What You Want.

by Nrem511



Series: Voltron themed stories [5]
Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: AFAB Keith, Alternate Reality, Anal Fingering, Bottom Keith (Voltron), Dirty Talk, Explicit Language, Explicit Sexual Content, First Meetings, M/M, Masturbation, Masturbation in Shower, Mechanic Shiro (Voltron), One Shot, Oral Sex, Shameless Smut, Size Difference, Smut, Top Shiro (Voltron), Vaginal Fingering, Vaginal Sex, afab language, sheith-freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-12
Updated: 2020-06-12
Packaged: 2021-03-04 05:08:58
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,937
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24668152
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nrem511/pseuds/Nrem511
Summary: Keith spies burly Mechanic Shiro working at the local garage and decides to go looking for 'trouble'.The big guy is only too happy to give Keith what he wants.Please read the tags thank you.
Relationships: Keith/Shiro (Voltron)
Series: Voltron themed stories [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1694740
Comments: 8
Kudos: 118





	I'm Going To Give You What You Want.

**Author's Note:**

> This is pure unflinching smut, originally posted as a thread on Twitter.  
> It features AFAB language throughout, please if this offends/triggers you then do not read the story. Thank you.
> 
> I'm also on [**twitter**](https://twitter.com/nrem511)  
> 

Keith sat in his clapped-out Chevy gazing at the garage.

_Is he there?_

_'He'_ being the 6ft6 buff mechanic with the sexy scar over his nose. 

Keith's car needed a new oil filter. The old one had 'mysteriously' disappeared on the drive over. 

As if by magic the man in question appeared on the forecourt.

The mechanic wore his overalls low on his muscular hips, the hem of his oil-stained singlet hitched up slightly, revealing taut abs.

Keith bit his lip as he pictured his fingers caressing that torso.

_Time to say hi._

He drove his old car onto the lot and flashed the mechanic a broad smile. 

"Hi there..I wonder if you could help me. I think something's wrong with the oil."

The big guy nodded and lifted the bonnet.

Keith opened the door and curved his lean legs out of the driver's seat. For a moment he wondered if the tiny cut-off denim shorts were too much, but when he caught the mechanic eyeing his long limbs Keith smirked.

_Perfect._

"Looks like you need an oil filter. It's a bit late to get one today, but let me make a call." The mechanic wandered off inside. 

Keith leant against the car, trying to look casual. 

The big mechanic sauntered back out and placed a large hand on the bonnet.

"You're in luck, supply guy's sending someone over, should be a half hour. This is a nice car, but this baby's seen better days." 

Keith edged closer. 

"Yeah ..it belonged to my uncle. I sort of inherited it. I'm Keith by the way...." He held out his hand.

The mechanic gave him a soft look as he shook it.

"Shiro.."

"I'm sorry to be a nuisance right before closing time ...but I need my car to drive to work."

_I really don't._

"It's ok, I usually stick around for a bit. It's an easy job, if you don't mind waiting?" Shiro gestured over to the office as he kicked the dirt with his boot. 

"There's some cold sodas in the ice box..."

"Ok sounds good, thanks."

Shiro hung back while Keith walked ahead. 

He purposely moved in such a way that the cut off shorts revealed the lower curve of his ass cheeks with every step. Shiro couldn't stop staring. 

Keith glanced over his shoulder and saw the hungry look in the mechanic's eyes. He pretended to stumble. Shiro rushed to catch him. 

"Oops ha ha I'm so clumsy...thanks." Keith touched Shiro's strong hand as he gripped his arm. "Your hands look good on my skin." His whisper cut through the tension between them.

Before he knew it Shiro lifted him over his shoulder and marched into the empty office. He kicked the door shut, flung Keith down on his feet and pressed him up against a dusty old filing cabinet.   
Their breathing increased, heavy and gasping in the heat of the humid office. Shiro cupped Keith's jaw and spoke in a hushed raspy voice.

"Is this what you want?" 

Keith bit his lip and nodded, slowly grinding on Shiro's thigh wedged between his legs. 

The big mechanic kissed Keith's throat, his breath hot as he exhaled.

"You think I don't know what you're doing...hanging round waiting in your car..I'm going to give you what you want." 

A tiny moan escaped from Keith's lips at the feeling of Shiro's hands trailing down his body. 

_He's just so...big._

The filing cabinet rattled as the mechanic pushed into him, their mouths connecting, tongues reaching and curving inside. Their kisses were hot and wet, eager.

Shiro reached round and grabbed hold of Keith's ass. He lifted him up and perched him on the overflowing desk, spreading his legs wide. Then he stood back and looked him over. 

The shorts left little to the imagination. A flash of red peeked through the ragged denim crotch. 

"You show up looking like _that_..what's the matter..your pussy need some attention?" Shiro's voice was low as he ran his thumb along the lace edge of Keith's red panties sticking out beneath the shorts.

"Ah hmm." Keith closed his eyes, his cunt pulsing. 

Shiro smiled, a devilish glint in his eye. He moved his thumb further down, along the denim seam, gently rubbing it up and down, pressing into the heated damp fabric. 

Keith's breath staggered. He tried to close his legs, shield himself from the intensity of Shiro's touch. 

"No.." Shiro pushed Keith's thighs further apart. 

"I'm going to give your pussy what it needs." He stared straight into Keith's violet eyes as he slid his thumb under the lace edge, stroking the soft skin. Shiro could easily reach further in, but he held off, teasing. 

"Ah please..t-touch me." Keith whined. He could feel his swollen clit throb against the lace fabric. All Shiro would need to do was pull the panties aside, but instead he kept stroking the soft plump flesh all around, purposely getting Keith worked up.

"Not yet.." he smirked. 

Keith noticed Shiro's arousal tenting in his overalls. 

_Oh god he looks huge._

Shiro caught his gaze and grinned.

"Like what you see?" He palmed over his erection and hissed. 

"Just imagine your soaking wet pussy stretched around it." 

Keith groaned.

_I can't fucking wait._

"Maybe it's time I saw those panties up close." Shiro slowly unbuttoned the shorts and lowered the zip, revealing the bright red lace.

"Nice...but I'm more interested in what they're hiding." His mouth curled into a smile. 

Keith raised his hips and wriggled out of the shorts. 

"Hello! Anybody here? Delivery for Shirogane!" Shiro raised his eyebrows, stifling a laugh.

"Yeah, be right out." 

He raised a finger to Keith's lips.

"Shh don't make a sound. Stay exactly as you are. I'll be right back." He pushed his hard-on down, counted to 3 and walked out. 

Keith sat on the desk in disbelief.

_Is this real?_

He laughed to himself as he listened to Shiro trying to get rid of the guy from the supply store.

"Yes..tell him I said hi. Yeah ok see ya."

He heard a loud crunching noise and what sounded like a chain as Shiro shut the garage. 

Keith held his breath listening to the mechanic's heavy steps. He heard the sound of water and humming, then the footsteps slowly approached the office. 

His chest tightened.

The door swung open and Shiro fixed him with a voracious glare.

"Now baby, where were we?" 

Keith shuddered as the burly mechanic ran his rugged hands up his velvet thighs. Shiro's musky scent lingered in the air, earth and wood mixed with a hint of soap, making Keith smile.

_He washed his hands._

Shiro gazed down at the red lace, not quite see-through but just enough. He could clearly see the outline of Keith's labia, framed by short dark neatly-groomed hair. Shiro licked his lips and got down on his knees.

Keith whimpered at the thought of what was coming next.

"You look good enough to eat." Shiro gently pushed Keith back.

"Lie down." 

Keith lay back on the piles of invoices and receipts scattered over the desk. He felt Shiro stroke the crotch of the panties and inhale sharply.

"Damn, you're so wet and you smell like honey..I think it's time I had a taste."

Keith felt so turned on all he could do was whine. 

Shiro took hold of the fabric and ripped the panties off with one sharp move. Using his thumbs he spread Keith open and latched on to his flushed tumescent clit. 

"Oh my fucking god!" Keith howled at the draw of Shiro's mouth, the force as he sucked him, long and intense. 

Shiro couldn't get enough of Keith's juicy pussy. He sucked and licked the slippery folds, rubbing his tongue on the rigid purple bud, curling round his glossy flesh. Sweet fluid dripped out of his needy hole as Shiro inserted a finger, slick and snug in the hot tight stretch. 

Keith's legs trembled, his hips bucked upwards, needing more of Shiro's mouth. The sturdy mechanic pushed Keith's thighs back and shoved his tongue deep inside, the strong tip digging into the ribbed inner walls, searching and tasting.

"Ahhh ..don't stop." Keith moaned loudly. 

Shiro hummed as he delved his tongue in and out, his deep voice vibrating, edging Keith to a climax. He pulled back for a moment, his face coated in Keith's juices.

"Touch yourself baby. Let me see you rub it."

"Say it right." Keith moaned 

"Rub your sexy pink clit." Shiro grinned. 

Keith parted his shiny wet lips and vigorously rubbed himself while Shiro carried on fucking him with his tongue. He could feel Keith's muscles contracting inside, the longer he dragged his tongue against the sensitive ridges. He needed to get deeper, reach his sweet spot. 

Shiro plunged two thick fingers into Keith's soaking cunt. Sloppy wet noises filled the room as he fingered him hard and fast. Keith cried out, still rubbing his clit, the constant motion forming a tight buzz in his core.

Shiro's cock strained in his overalls at the horny sight. He didn't want to fuck him yet. Shiro wanted to take Keith apart bit by bit before he completely wrecked him. He watched him crying and writhing, begging him to keep going. 

_Fuck...look at him._

"That's it baby, you're almost there..I can feel it..so hot..come for me..come hard." 

Shiro's words pushed Keith over the edge. A rush of heat flooded his belly. He yelled out, his cunt flexing tight around Shiro's fingers deep inside him. Keith came harder than he'd ever done before.

"Ahhh y-yes..Sh-shiro .. _fuck_!" 

"I'm here..I got you ..let it out." Shiro cooed. 

Keith lay there on the desk, his heart pounding, his body covered in goosebumps. Shiro gently slid his fingers out and made sure Keith saw him lick them clean. 

"Mmm you taste good." 

Keith couldn't get over how horny the mechanic made him feel. His face, his voice, his words. 

_How is he so perfect?_

Keith reached over and grabbed the front of Shiro's singlet, pulling him in for a kiss. The big guy towered over him, his strong arms acting like a barrier. Keith loved how small he felt compared to the bulky mechanic. Shiro held his face as he kissed him. A soft gentle gesture that made Keith melt beneath him. His kisses were tentative, _caring_. Keith found himself hoping those kisses might stick around for longer.

"Mmm you're a good kisser." Keith's violet eyes caught Shiro's soft grey eyes and fixed him with a devious smile. 

"Round two?" Keith winked.

Shiro grabbed hold of him and turned him over to slap his ass.

"You're insatiable you naughty horny boy." 

Keith yelped and laughed seductively. Shiro's warm breath on the back of his neck sent a jolt of electricity down Keith's spine.

_I want him._

Shiro lifted Keith up and walked out the office.

"Where are we going?" Keith asked, confused.

"Upstairs." Shiro held him close.

"What's up there?" Keith laughed.

"A shower and a nice big bed..I live up there."

"What if I prefer you dirty?"

"Don't worry, I promise I'll be filthy." 

Keith held on to Shiro's broad firm shoulders as he carried him up the stairs. He could feel his big hand softly squeezing his ass cheek, keeping Keith on the edge of arousal. He felt like Shiro was dragging him back to his cave to ravage him. 

Entering into Shiro's apartment Keith was pleasantly surprised. He felt ashamed he'd imagined some messy room with only the bare minimum and a crappy kitchen unit. A single guy's mechanic pad full of stripped down engines and empty takeaway containers, but Shiro was no slob. 

The apartment looked cosy and welcoming, decked out with modern and upcycled furniture. Neutral colours and framed movie posters adorned the walls. The big guy kicked off his boots and grinned at Keith's dusty feet, his flip-flops lost outside the garage.

"Bathroom?" 

Shiro got some towels and handed one to Keith. He wrapped it round his waist and sat down on the bathroom rug. The big mechanic turned on the shower and peeled off his singlet and overalls. As the clothes fell to the floor Keith's eyes lit up.

_Of course he's not wearing underwear._

Shiro's body looked even more impressive naked. Aside from his well-defined arms Keith had only caught glimpses of his muscular torso while he staked out the garage. He'd watched Shiro for the past few weeks, waiting for the right moment. His patience definitely paid off. 

Shiro's body reminded him of a nude statue, strong, anatomically sound. Everything looked in proportion, his firm rounded ass sat neatly atop his strong curvy thighs. Keith shivered just thinking about his long lean legs wrapped round those meaty hips. 

_Now please turn round._

Shiro gave him a sideways glance and turned to face him. 

"Happy now? I could feel your eyes burning a hole in my back." 

Keith felt very happy.

_Holy shit._

Shiro really was 'in proportion'. His semi-erect cock hung heavy between his tanned legs, the skin soft and blushed. 

Keith sat and stared at the size. Even not fully hard it looked enormous. His cunt twitched at the thought of taking it raw.

_God..yeah._

Shiro stroked the hefty shaft as he looked at Keith.

"Take off your t-shirt and get in the shower. This guy needs some attention too." 

Keith sighed, stepping under the warm spray of the shower. A few seconds later he felt Shiro's large hands on his shoulders gently pull him back against his body. A breathy moan echoed round the cubicle as Shiro teased Keith's nipples, stroking and squeezing the puckered skin. 

The big guy kissed the back of Keith's neck, tasting the fresh water on his skin. He grabbed some shower gel and squirted it on the smaller man's shoulders. Keith hummed as he felt the big hands lather the soap across his chest and down his arms with slow intimate movements. 

As the suds rinsed away Keith turned round and took hold of the shower gel.

"Let me.." he poured it over Shiro's chest and placed the bottle on a small tiled shelf. Keith smoothed the soap all over Shiro's torso, making circular movements round his pecs and over his back.   
Keith washed all down the big mechanic's legs, turning him round to get access to his ass. He massaged the soap into his cheeks, making Shiro laugh under his breath.

"You like that?" Keith grinned.

"Yeah." Shiro turned back and pointed at his erection.

"You missed a spot." 

Violet eyes gazed upwards. 

"No...I was saving the best til last." 

Keith opened the gel and dripped some in the palm of his hand. He fixed Shiro with a seductive stare and took hold of his cock with both hands. Working the soap along the thick shaft Keith kneaded Shiro's cock. 

"Ah Keith..baby mmm." Shiro leant back, his hands flat against the tiles. Keith creamed the soap like a thick lube, sliding it back and forth against Shiro's straining dick. He felt him twitch and tense the harder he stroked. 

"You like that? My hands on your needy cock? Say it!" 

"Ahh..yes..I like it..I want it please." Shiro moaned, breathless.

Keith gripped him harder, both hands jerking him off relentlessly.

"Ah Fuck I'm..ahhh ..yes!"

With a deep groan Shiro let go, his seed shot out, mixing with the white soap suds as Keith milked him to completion. 

Keith's face glowed with a smug resolve, seeing the big guy lose it made him feel in control. Shiro saw the look in his eyes and turned the tables. Reaching up he took down the shower head and turned it to the massage setting. A sharp blast of water shot out, stinging his skin. 

"Now it's your turn." 

Shiro pushed Keith against the cold tiles. 

"Spread your legs... I'm gonna clean your dirty pussy."

Keith whined, his limbs turned to jelly at the sound of Shiro's dark voice.

"Maybe you didn't hear me."

Shiro reached down and pushed Keith's thighs apart. 

"Ah..no wait..I need to pee." Keith's voice lilted.

Shiro cocked an eyebrow and glanced down at him. 

"Do it...I want to watch." 

Keith gasped.

"What..here? No..I don't ..how?"

Shiro smirked.

"Here..let me help you." Without warning Shiro aimed directly at Keith's crotch. 

The strong jet of water hit Keith right between his legs. The sting to his already sensitive cunt made him yell out loud. A mixture of shame and arousal washed over him as he stood there unable to hold his pee in any longer. 

Shiro's eyes gleamed at Keith's loss of control. 

Keith didn't get chance to redeem his dignity as Shiro gave the shower head another turn making the flow even tighter. The force of the water felt like tiny needles. He reached down and spread Keith open with his fingers, exposing him as the harsh spray crashed against his clit. 

Keith screamed, unable to close his legs as Shiro's strong fingers held him open. A surge of heat exploded inside him. The initial pinch turned to pleasure as the water numbed the soft skin of his blushed folds. His clit stood out, erect in the piercing stream, aching for relief. 

"Ahhh please...please..S-Shiro." Tears formed in his eyes as he wailed and begged. 

Shiro leant against him, still pointing the water.

"Damn..you are one needy boy. Look at your clit all purple and eager..you're making me hard again...gonna make you come over and over." 

Keith couldn't stand any more, the pressure of the water and Shiro's lewd words sent him hurtling towards a release. He grabbed Shiro's arm, crying and pleading for him to stop. The unforgiving force of his orgasm made his knees shake beneath him, but Shiro caught him before he fell. 

The big mechanic lifted trembling Keith up and wrapped him in a towel. He carried him through to the bedroom and laid him down on the big bed.

"Too much...w-why?" Keith stammered, still breathless from overstimulation.

"I told you...I'm going to give you what you want." 

Keith fell silent. It was true, he did want it, but he wondered if he'd wished a little too hard. Maybe he'd imagined they'd fuck once in the back of the garage or in one of the cars. Being at the big guy's mercy like this was beyond his wildest dreams.

_He's so...intense._

Keith lay on the soft bed watching Shiro dry himself off. No longer covered in oil and grime Keith could see more scars on the mechanic's skin. His hair looked different, fluffed up, dark with strands of blonde in his unruly bangs. The scar on the bridge of Shiro's nose looked more visible with his face cleaned up. It added character to his already chiselled appearance. His soft grey eyes sparkled like crystals set against tanned skin. He really did look stunning, unlike any other guys Keith had seen. 

From the moment he saw him Keith felt drawn to the burly guy in the oil-stained overalls. Purely by chance he'd pulled over to answer a call and while parked across the road he'd clocked the vision that was Shiro emerge from under a pick-up truck. He fell head over heels in lust. 

That was two weeks ago and every day since, Keith went by the garage at least twice a day, sometimes more. To say he was obsessed would be an understatement. He'd kind of, _not really_ , kept a low profile, pretending to make calls or that he'd pulled over to eat lunch in his car. A few times he though Shiro saw him looking, so he acted nonchalant and spoke loudly into his phone. In hindsight he probably looked ridiculously obvious.

Shiro's words cut through his thoughts:

"You think I don't know what you're doing..hanging round waiting in your car?"

_Oops._

Shiro saw him and noticed him. It felt highly amusing to the mechanic that he'd acquired such a devoted admirer. Especially one who looked as good as Keith. Shiro guessed immediately that the missing oil filter was a ruse.

_He came looking for trouble...how could I refuse?_

Keith wanted to play, but Shiro took games very seriously. He liked to apply himself one hundred percent, fulfil his potential. Or in this case _fully fill_ Keith. Thinking about stuffing Keith's hungry pussy, _and any other orifices on offer_ , made Shiro's dick rock hard and eager to win. 

"Here drink this." Shiro handed Keith a glass of juice. He watched closely as he downed it in one go, chest heaving. 

"Thanks." Keith looked small and vulnerable lying in the middle of the big bed, but Shiro wasn't fooled. Keith's level of determination took some serious stamina. 

To sit diligently for two whole weeks, observing and waiting for the right moment to strike took guts. Shiro smiled as he remembered a saying he'd picked up during his sports training days.

_Patience yields focus..._

If Keith had the patience Shiro definitely knew how to focus. 

"Better?"

Keith nodded.

"Good."

Shiro grabbed the towel and yanked it free.

"You won't be needing this."

Keith gulped, nervous energy made him quiver with excitement.

"Open your legs."

Keith parted his thighs.

Shiro could see moisture glistening. 

Gripping Keith's legs Shiro pulled him to the edge of the bed. He knelt and gazed at the slick folds twitching before him. Leaning in he got close enough for Keith to feel his warm breath on his cunt, but Shiro didn't touch him. Instead he blew air on to Keith's puffed up clit. 

The deep pink folds framed the rigid nub as Shiro expelled his hot breath less than an inch away. Keith groaned, his pussy creaming with slick fluid.

"Show me how horny you are. I want to see your cunt dripping for me." Shiro grinned.

"So I can slide right in there and fuck you." 

Keith whimpered at Shiro's gravelly voice. The sensation of the hot breath made him yearn for Shiro's tongue once more.

"Ah please..lick it, please..you make it feel so good." 

Shiro laughed darkly.

"Is that what you want? My tongue deep inside your creamy pussy?"

"Y-yes..please" 

"You want me to reach right in and lick you out? Taste that sweet fat berry, suck it? Is that what you want?" Shiro's voice drawled, purposely elongating his words.

"P-please..S-Shiro..yes." Keith lifted his groin, trying to connect with Shiro's mouth, but the big guy sat back. 

"You're way too greedy, maybe I should feed you something big and hard first?" Shiro held his heavy cock, slowly stroking the shiny purple head with his thumb.

Keith whined, the throb between his legs mounting to an unbearable pressure.

"Please.."

"Please what?"

"Please fuck me." 

"Tssk and there was me thinking you were patient."

Shiro spread Keith open with his fingers and lightly brushed his dick tip over the slick folds. A string of pre-cum attached to Keith's distended clit. Shiro hissed as he smeared the fluids all round the cushioned flesh. 

"I've never seen such a tasty pink bean. You should see how ripe it looks with my dick kissing it...fuck that's hot baby." Shiro's cock couldn't get any stiffer and the thought of sinking it deep inside Keith's soaking hole made him roll his eyes back, but he kept his cool. 

"You want me to put it in? Stretch you around my cock?"

"Ahh yesss...so much ..please..stretch me." Keith grasped handfuls of the sheets as he lay there writhing at Shiro's teasing touch. He just wanted to get stuffed full with the big guy's solid length.

"I..n-need it..please." 

Shiro's mouth curled into a sly grin.

"I know...but this big boy has needs too...so open those rosy lips and make him happy." 

Keith blinked at Shiro's massive erection.

_It's never going to fit in my mouth._

"Open up baby boy!" 

Shiro nudged Keith's lips with his spunk-laced tip. 

Keith stared up at the big guy hovering over him and slowly opened his mouth. He tried to make seductive little noises.

"Ah mmm hm..agh mnnggfff"

Without hesitating Shiro shoved his length fully in, grabbing Keith's hair for leverage. 

The sudden intrusion brought Keith to tears. He felt like he was choking.

_What the fuck?_

Shiro saw the look in his eyes and slowed his pace.

"Too much? Just relax ...your mouth feels amazing..so warm."

The imposing member slid along Keith's flattened tongue as he felt the pumped up veins running down the smooth shaft. 

Feeling more at ease Keith relaxed his throat allowing Shiro to bottom out, his balls resting on Keith's chin. There was something quite comforting about the heavy organ filling his mouth like that. He reached round and held on to Shiro's ample hips, loving how anchored he felt. 

Keith sucked his cheeks, creating a vacuum round the big guy's cock. His throat muscles contracted, squeezing Shiro each time he shifted inside him. 

"Ah..fuck..that's good." 

Shiro groaned, trying to hold on to his release. He could quite happily let Keith warm his cock forever. 

A warm glow flooded Keith's chest. He looked up at Shiro's body, felt his large hands cradling his head, lightly tugging his hair. Even though the big guy was in control he didn't force things. Keith felt safe lying beneath him. Shiro made him feel good.

_This is what I want._

Arousal gathered like a tight knot in Keith's abdomen. Tiny bursts of heat prickled his skin. The blissful expression on Shiro's face as he dragged his cock back and forth made Keith whine. He gently grazed the sensitive skin with his teeth, adding to Shiro's pleasure. 

"Ahh Keith ..fuck..you're good. Hmm look at your pretty lips so wide..just like your _other_ lips..warm and wet..I can't wait to slide my dick between them." Shiro winced as his hips thrust faster into Keith's mouth. He lay there and took it, the salty pre-cum mixing with his saliva. 

A low rumble escaped Shiro's chest. With clenched teeth he released his load, holding Keith's head firmly in place as the freshly-milked seed spilled down his throat.

"Ah nnnggghh..shit..so g-good."

Keith gazed up with half-lidded eyes and calmly swallowed the big guy's cum. 

He lay still, waiting for Shiro to finish, his cock softening in his mouth. A large hand cupped his jaw as Shiro withdrew.

"Such a good boy, you take me so well."

Keith licked his lips, his violet eyes unflinching in their stare as he lifted himself up onto his elbows. 

A defiant smile spread across his face.

"Hm..I've had bigger...but...have I had _better_? How well will _you_ take _me_?" Keith called Shiro out.

"How _well_ will you give me what I want."

The big guy watched intently as Keith dipped a finger in his pussy, then sucked it clean. 

Shiro dragged Keith over the bed, making him straddle his big thighs, legs spread wide, cunt in full view. Shiro leant back against the headboard admiring that view.

"You are such a slut..now..do it again..use two fingers..let me see it..let me hear how fucking wet and ready you are." 

Keith slowly inserted two fingers inside himself. It wasn't like he hadn't done this exact same thing while watching Shiro from his car. That day he'd worn a skirt and no panties for easy access. Even now that memory turned him on. He loved the feeling, so satisfyingly familiar. 

Shiro lazily held his dick while he watched Keith finger himself on his lap. 

Keith moaned softly, slippery juices coated his fingers with every slide. He could see Shiro's cock getting hard again, spurred on by the lewd saturated noises coming from Keith's drenched cunt. 

"Mmm that is fucking beautiful.. _shit_..come on baby ..rub your hot little pussy all over my cock." The big guy's eyes bored straight into Keith's soul, toying with him.

Shiro's dick lay on his stomach, huge and hard. He tensed the minute Keith slid his wet folds along the shaft. 

Shiro's breathing quickened at the soft slick motion of Keith's cunt, cursing every time his erect bud rubbed Shiro's tender frenulum. The friction together with the sight of Keith's perfect smooth hips rolling over him made Shiro finally snap. He couldn't wait any longer. 

Shoving Keith back Shiro seized his cock in one hand and prized Keith open with his other. The fat tip pushed inside, feeling the initial pinch of Keith's hole. 

"Ahh ..s-so big.." 

"Yeah? I thought you'd had bigger?" Shiro pushed a little further.

"No..I l-lied...ahhh." 

Keith's breath caught in his throat at the sheer bulk of Shiro's hard member stretching him open. 

"Fuck..hah..oh ..my..god.."

"You ok? You need me to stop?" Shiro felt horny as hell but he didn't want to hurt the smaller man.

"No..please...don't stop...it feels too good." 

The urgency in Keith's voice gave Shiro the green light to grind his hips up into the welcoming hot clutch of Keith's willing cunt. He groaned, edging deeper into the tight wet space, his hands gripping Keith's small curvy hips. 

"Ah baby...so tight..so perfect." Shiro moaned. 

Keith could no longer speak, his tiny moans barely a whisper. Every nerve ending in his body fixated on the feeling of Shiro's cock filling him up. Everything had lead up to this one moment and nothing was going to stop him from enjoying every mind-numbingly scorching second. 

Shiro focussed on his dick disappearing inside Keith's cunt. With every twitch and flex the big guy hummed his admiration, until finally Keith was fully seated, stuffed and happy. 

This pleased Shiro.

_Damn he looks good..I could get used to this._

The thought caught him off-guard.

_Oh._

The big guy hadn't considered this could be more than just sex. Keith's affections seemed to be solely aimed at his body. Now he'd got him snugly perched on his cock Shiro wanted to reserve that pleasure solely for himself. He didn't like the idea of anybody else sniffing about. 

_Well, maybe one exception.._

Shiro's mind drifted to someone very close to him, someone he often shared things with. 

_Why should this be any different?_

Keith shifted, his hips slowly grinding. A blush painted his cheeks, soft whines lingered on his plumb-tinged lips. 

Shiro felt his heart combust just looking at Keith's radiant face. He decided there and then.

_I want to keep him...have this every single day._

That thought made Shiro glow. He sat up and cradled Keith's face with both hands, his voice hushed.

"Let me fuck you from behind." 

A tiny smile played on Keith's lips as he lifted himself off the nestled length and rolled on to his front. He glanced over his shoulder at Shiro, who met his gaze with a hungry grin. 

"That's one pretty little peach." Keith yelped as Shiro smacked his ass with a big flat hand. 

Shiro hovered over Keith's body, trailing kisses along his neck and shoulders. He could feel the weight of his cock resting on the crack of his ass. Shiro smirked at the handprint still visible on Keith's plump little cheeks. He sat back on his knees and hoisted Keith's hips. 

Positioned on all fours Keith's pussy and ass were on full display for Shiro to play with. He sighed while stroking his cock, nudging Keith's entrance with the tip, lacing the puckered skin with pre-cum. Shiro caressed the pert cherry with his finger, testing the tight rim. He dipped his fingers into Keith's slick hole, scooping out juices to soften the tensile muscles of his ass. Keith moaned at every touch. 

"Ah..please..need more."

"Oh don't worry I'll give you more." With that Shiro pressed his finger inside Keith's ass. 

"Ahh what..ohh..hm" 

While he fingered the tight hole Shiro rubbed his cock against Keith's pussy, dragging along his slippy pink folds until he pushed inside him with one deep thrust.

Keith howled at the double stimulation, panting hard as Shiro slammed inside him. His free hand gripping his hip. 

Keith rocked back and forth with Shiro's forceful pace. He felt every inch of his pulsing member as he fucked him long and deep. The big mechanic released his fingers from Keith's ass and lifted his body up. Searching hands reached round to rub his clit and squeeze his nipple. 

Keith cried out feeling overstimulated and close to the edge. His knees didn't touch the bed the way Shiro lifted him so he could fuck him faster and deeper. 

When Keith finally came it shot through him like a tornado, his pelvic muscles squeezing Shiro into his own release. 

Hot seed filled his cunt, mixing with his own creamy cum. Shiro gasped for air, his chest pounding. He looked down at the fluids dripping out of Keith's hole, around his cock still burrowed inside. 

"Baby I wish you could see this messy horny sight." 

"I can." Said a dark voice. 

Shiro and Keith froze at the sound of another person standing in the doorway, but then Shiro laughed softly. 

"Nobody asked you...some privacy please."

"Pfft okay..you have your fun..but I hope you introduce him later..seeing as you already fucked him on _our_ bed."

Keith gulped. 

_'Their' bed? Omg it's his boyfriend._

Keith wriggled free from Shiro's hold, grimacing at the feeling of wet cum dripping down his thighs. He suddenly felt embarrassed, like he'd intruded on someone else's domestic happiness.

Shiro saw the worried look on his face and smiled. 

"Hey it's ok. You don't have to feel weird. I should have told you about him..wait here." Shiro pulled on some shorts and went to get a wash cloth.

As Keith sat back he noticed a framed photo on the bedside cabinet.

_It's got to be a joke._

He blinked, but the image didn't change. 

Shiro returned to the bedroom, his face exuding happiness. Keith liked how gently he helped him clean up, placing tiny kisses along his thighs and belly. 

"That photo..is it a trick..you know like a digital copy?"

Shiro looked puzzled.

"No it's real..I'm a twin..he's my brother." 

Keith's eyes lit up.

_Fuck...there's two of them..of HIM?!_

"But he said _'our bed'_...like you sleep together.." 

"Keith..you may as well know that we share a lot of things..including this bed." Shiro bit his lip.

"So...does that mean?"

"Yeah..we'd probably share you as well." 

Keith could hardly contain his joy.

"Would you like to meet him?"

Keith nodded, covering himself with the bed sheet.

Shiro went to get his brother, leaving Keith shaking his head.

_How the fuck did I get so lucky?_

His whole body shook with the idea of two Shiros touching him. 

Keith blushed when an exact replica of the big mechanic walked through the door.

"Hey I'm Kuro nice to meet you. Shiro says we'll be seeing a lot more of each other." 

Keith smirked.

_Oh yeah..more than you can imagine._

Kuro lowered his voice.

"I think we'll get on just fine." 

That night Keith curled up in bed and thanked every single star in the sky for his good fortune. As he turned over a large arm pulled him against a broad chest.

"G'night Keith"

"Night Shiro"

Then a big hand stroked his face and warm lips kissed him.

"Night Keith"

"Night Kuro"

~~~ 


End file.
